


Own

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time the Doctor runs into Jack.</p><p>Post: 4x13 - Journey’s End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own

Next time that he runs into Jack. Or maybe, its that Jack runs into to him. It could go either way really, with them both showing up at the same place, at the same time to deal with the current alien threat on the Earth and end up having to run away fast to get into the TARDIS before the space ship blows up. Something that is neither of their faults for once.

After sending the TARDIS off into the vortex, and Jack gets his hello-hug, which has become traditional now, the Doctor wonders how that happened, Jack asks him about Rose, and the other him, the human-hand-metacrisis him.

Which left the Doctor trying to explain to an increasingly cross-looking Jack that Rose couldn’t stay. And neither could the other him. Not in this universe at least.

The expression on Jack’s face at that news would have made the Doctor quail if he’d been any other species than Time Lord, who definitely wasn’t going to tremble in fear from a mere human. Even one who didn’t stay dead, was going to be older than him one day and twanged on his senses like a rubber mallet hitting a sheet of aluminum. 

The silence between them lingered a little too long for comfort, and the Doctor contemplated ducking behind the TARDIS console controls…just to check the time rotor… that it also got him out of hitting range was pure coincidence and not his motivation at all. Really, what was it with people hitting him in this regeneration? He was sure that his previous selves hadn’t been hit so many times. At least not by people who weren’t actually trying to kill him or maim him, and actually claimed to like him.

That’s when Jack broke into his mental babble, which was actually worse than his out loud babble, a fact that would no doubt have impressed more than one of his former traveling companions, by demanding, “Rose gets a Doctor of her very own and I don‘t get one?”

The Doctor just sputters.

End


End file.
